The Second Battle for Britain
by rifleman123
Summary: It's 1942. Britain pushes Rommel out of North Africa, and the Soviets are Fighting in Stalingrad. In the Pacific, America and Japan are dueling it out in Guadalcanal. Meanwhile in Japan, Takashi is one year away from conscription. But the Undead rise bringing the Allies and Axis together. Takashi and Co Make their way to Britian which is maintaining better resistance. -Ocs wanted!-
1. Oc Sign up

Hello every one! this is a new HOTD story in World War Two! This story is Co-Written with Jumper. I will be waiting two- three days for Oc's and I will accepting 8 at the moment.

And this IS! set in World War Two (1942 to be specific.) So make it work out somehow. And check out my HOTD forum out as well.

Name:

Nationality/Colony:

Sex:

Age:

Civie or Soldier?:

Background:

Personality:

Faction: (Shido's group, Takashi's group, or other group.)

**Description**-

Clothing/Uniform: (Provide pic if you want (recommended)

Appearance:

Hair:

eyes:

**Equipment-**

Primary weapon: (optional)

Secondary weapon:(optional)

Melee: (optional)

**Other-**

Sexuality:

Relationship?:

Reaction to Mort:

Reaction to Crimson:

* * *

Name Corporal Mort Wellington

Nationality/Colony: England/British Empire

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Civie or Soldier?: Soldier

Background: Born in Dover . He lived a hard life as a farm boy until 13 where he moved into the town itself. That same year he was given a guitar and became immediately hooked. Always considered himself horrible at socializing (its true...). He Joined her Majesty's Army at 17 in response to the call to arms. He was shipped to North Africa to help fight the Afrika Korps. He caught a bullet to the arm in the battle of El Alamain. That was the first and last time he was wounded in combat. He survived North Africa to take part in the invasion of Sicily. That was when "They " appeared. By then he made Corporal.

Personality: A quiet man. doesn't talk much. good with guns and swords. A good soldier. he has a simple cuss filled view of the world like many veterans. Average people tend to mistake this for arrogance. hence, one of the reasons he didn't have many also allowed him to observe the actions and ways people worked, allowing him to I understand how people mentally work. He can not be seen through, but you can't see through him.

Faction: Takashi's group.

**Description**-

Clothing/Uniform: ArmyUniform. albums/t377/Polski11/?action=view¤t;=

Appearance:Average build. He's 5.9 ft tall. albums/t377/Polski11/?action=view¤t;=

Hair: fasionably messy Brown hair

eyes: blue

**Equipment**-

Primary weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mk 1 with a pattern 1907 bayonet

Secondary weapon: Browning Hi-Power

Melee: Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife

**Other-**

Sexuality:strait

Relationship?: yes

Name: Crimson

Nationality/Colony: She was born in america, but moved around alot. Shes been in each of the countrys as least once.

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Civie or Soldier?: Civie.

Background: She was born and raised by paranormal fanatics, who repeativly tryed to experiment on her. It seemed the experiments had no effect, and they dumped her off at a orphanage. However, the trama of both the experiements and being left by the only people she knew created a alternate personality that called itself 'Tami'. She eventally left the orphanage to search for a new family, but then the They appeared. When They appeared the first time and attacked her, they ended up waking up the dormat Tami, possibly creating a even bigger monster. However, Tami does have her own good side. Shes very protective over Crimson, even to he point of commiting murder and forcing herself into a dormat state when shes not needed.

Personality: Crimson is normally sweet, but do NOT make the mistake of assuming shes gullible or easy to control. She has a inner rage instead of a outside rage, and if you piss her off enough, she will remember it and you WILL regret it. She also gets almost obsessive over some things/people, willing to do almost anything to keep her precious object or person in her grasp and safe.

Tami, however is the flip side. Shes overprotective of Crimson, can be gullible, and has a outer rage, willing to attack or kill someone without thinking of what would happen to her, if she feels the crimson has been in danger. She focuses only on crimson, other people rarely, if ever matter to her. The only recorded person shes cared about other than crimson was a small boy at the orphange that was constantly picked on, however he died when they appeared.

Faction: Takashi's group.

**Description**-

Clothing/Uniform: She wears only a large black cloak, nothing else. Everything else she owned was destroyed.

Appearance: She has white hair and red eyes along with very pale skin, and looks years younger than she is, more around 14-15 than 17.

Hair: She keps her white hair loose, not caring if it gets dirty. And it is very dirty, it looks more brown than the white it is.

eyes: She has red eyes.

**Equipment-**

Primary weapon: N/A (She carrys no weapons at the beginning.)

Secondary weapon: Later she carrys a bat.

Melee: LateRping, she carrys a hammer.

**Other-**

Sexuality: Straight.

Relationship?: Probably later.


	2. The Beginning

_ Hello every one. First chapter is up. It will not, sadly, include OCs until _

_around chapters, 5 or 6. Also until we get to then, I'm extending the Oc # from_

_8 to 10. Plus only seven as far as I know signed up. so i'll be extending the _

_waiting time till then for another 3 days. But here's the official start of the _

_story. And please send constructive criticism! This is, my my first story after _

_all... _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Takashi's POV)**_

I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end..

At the time, I had no idea that the next day, I'd be running for my life. Trying to escape from them. All the while, looking around as everything I once knew disappeared. And it was happening so fast…

* * *

Rei Miyamoto… I can't remember how long I've known her. At least since we were five, I think. I still remember that day when she said to me…

"Of course we'll get married some day!"

We were still so young then…

"Really? You mean it?" I said, still so full of enthusiasm.

"Of course!" said Rei, holding out her little finger. "Pinkie promise!"

"Yeah! Pinkie promise! Cross my heart, hope to die!" I said, putting my own little finger around hers.

That was such a long time ago, and so much happened since then. I started to think back to the end of last term…

"You have to repeat the grade again? Why? You're a straight A student." I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." said Rei, as she walked off. Never understood why she acted like that. She'd been pretty distant lately, and I wondered if that was why. Then I found out she was dating my best friend, Hisashi. I asked her about it, and mentioned the promise we made back when we were kids.

"I'm sorry." was her reply. "There was a time when I really felt that way about you, but you never seemed to notice…"

I cut myself off at that point and stared into the clear sky. Just another boring summer day. Too damn hot, as well. Looking down, I saw the PE class working out. I gave a sigh and slouched on the staircase banister. "Pinkie promise… Cross my heart and hope to die, huh? Yeah, right…"

"Geez, you're so stupid! Don't you ever get tired of feeling sorry for yourself?" said a loud voice right next to me. I didn't turn to look at the girl with glasses and pink twintails who was standing beside me.

"What do you want, Takagi?" I asked.

Saya Takagi. One of the smartest students at school. A self proclaimed genius. And one of my classmates.

"I came to find you. You're so predictable. Every time your little world crashes around you, you come to this same stupid staircase to mope about it. It's so pathetic." said Saya.

"Shut up, Takagi. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand, all right. You can't keep standing there looking depressed just because your girl left you for someone else. Besides, if you had the honor to be more open with her, you wouldn't have lost her in the first place. That's your problem- you have no guts. You know who you need to be like? Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto. You know, the Admiral who devised and executed the strike on Pearl Harbor, and sank the British battleships _Repulse_ and _Prince of_ Whales." scorned Saya.

"I know who he is, and sorry to disappoint you but I'm no Yamamoto. Are you even interested in that sort of military thing anyway"

" Not really, but can you imagine all the bullshit he had to take from his equals in the army while planning all that, And managing to execute it?"

"No not really, and I honestly on the emporers grave dont care. Plus it's not like I'll be going to officers school when I'm conscripted..." I said. I was to be conscripted and begin training at the end of the school year. I had already been enrolled in as a cadet. So I basically understood how'd to fire an average Arisaka.

"Ugh, that's not the point, what I'm saying is if you have the spine Yamamoto has, you wouldn't have lost Rei. Just man up already stupid!"

I didn't say anything.

"Have it your way then Stupit! You really have no honor!" Se said finally leaving."

"About time she left..." I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard a large banging noise coming from the academy gate. It was a man trying to get in.

"Huh, who's that? An intruder?" I asked to no one in particular.

Little did I know, the world as we knew it (At least the world before the war.) was to be erased forever...


	3. The Beginning Of The End

_****__Hello all. Just one more day till All OCs are chosen. I was hoping someone _

_would think of a German soldier. But who knows, and plus beggars can't be _

_choosers. All in all, here's the second chapter and has two view points. _

_Comment if there's any feed back on key writing skills. _

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Begining Of The End **_

I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end...

At the time, I had no idea that the next day, I'd be running for my life. Trying to escape from them. All the while, looking around as everything I once knew disappeared. And it was happening so fast…

* * *

Suddenly I heard a large banging noise coming from the academy gate. It was a man trying to get in.

"Huh, who's that? An intruder?" I asked to no one in particular.

Little did I know, the world as we knew it (At least the world before the war.) was to be erased forever...

Xxxx

Fujimi High Entrance (Guard POV)

I was standing on one of the pillars the school gate hung off of with hand I pocket. Against regulations, I had left my Arisaka rifle at the faculty closet. But it's not like any thing would happen. And if something did I always had my trusty Nambu pistol.

Usually, three teachers and a guard from the local garrison, who were assigned guard duty had a simple job, find skipping students, give them a lecture on honor, and return them to their class. Today, however we where facing something different today.

A man who seemed like he was either drunk or high on opium, was repeatedly slamming himself to the gate, drawing nervous glances from me and the the three 'would be guards'.

After a few moments of observing this odd individual, I spoke to him. "Who are you? Please stop this peculiar act at once."

Seeing as he did not respond, I spoke again, this time with more authority in tone. "Stop what you're doing right now or I'll have to detain you."

The dumb ass PE teacher Teshima, however was looking at this as a chance to show off his manliness. Ignoring the proper procedures of letting me, the guard check it out, The buff teacher walked towards the gate and said, "No need to detain him, sir. We can take care of this no problem."

"Stop that, you son of a bitch!" Teshima roared as he grabbed the man by his lapels and slammed him to the gate.

"Wait, Teshima-sensei, excessive violence is..." the other teacher said trialling off.

I just rolled my eyes In clear annoyance.

"No, something's wrong with this guy..." the PE teacher said as something fell from the weirdo. He didn't get a clear look at it, but the other teachers did.

"F-Fingers!" the other teacher screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands. I let left my mouth open in utter surprise.

"Wha..." Teshima didn't finish his question as he was suddenly bitten by the man and lost a big chunk of his left arm.

He thrashed around on the ground screaming in agony as he clutched his bitten arm. After a few seconds, his wailing finnaly died down as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in death.

I just stood there in complete shock. "By the emperor... he's actually dead..."

I just stared at his dead body. But then I noticed his hand twitch as he began moving. I let out a sigh of relieve and kneeled down over him. "Are you alright? I thought you where dea..."

That's all I managed to say before he grabbed my shirt and bit deep into my neck...

Xxxx

Stairway Balcony (Takashi's POV)

I didn't waste a moment after seeing the the two men get killed as the other two freaked out about their 'fallen' comrades. I did, however hear the screams that one of the teachers let out as I ran back inside the school building. In a situation like this, I had to do my duty and warn his friends and give them a bigger chance of survival.

Xxxx

Classroom (Takashi's POV)

I barged into my friends classroom and walked to Miyamoto Rei's desk. Out of anger, the teacher reprimanded me harshly. "Komuro kun," he said, "You're not happy just skipping class, now you have to disturb it too?"

I just ignored the teacher's scolding and spoke to his childhood friend. "Something weird happened at the gate. Let's get out of here."

"What? What are you doing? We're in the middle of class." She responded angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry up!" I was starting to lose my patience with this girl.

"Hey, Ta... Komuro, what do you think you're doing?" Saya Takagi asked.

My best friend, Igou Hisashi stood up and grabbed my left hand, trying to stop my rather odd behavior and said: "Takashi, what are you doing?"

The students around us had absolutely no sense of urgency, thinking that this was just another one of my antics which would only dishonor me, trying to woo Miyamoto or something. Other students who were more attentive like Saya, however, knew something big was happening.

Without releasing my grasp, I answered. "There's been an accident at the gate, some weirdo attacked the teachers."

"Are you serious?" Igou asked with narrowed eyes, trying to gauge the seriousness of the problem.

"What's in it for me if I lie?" I answered coolly.

"Wait a minute, don't keep your explanations from me!" Rei commanded while releasing her arm from Takashi's grip.

Having had enough of this and realizing we are wasting time arguing over nothing, I slapped her and spoke in a rare, authoritative voice. "Stop wasting time and let's go!"

Realizing that I, his best friend wasn't kidding, Igou Hisashi followed my instructions and ushered his girlfriend Rei out of the classroom. Once we reached the hallway, we immediately broke into a jog.

"Takashi, can you tell me the full story?" Hisashi questioned, slightly wary.

"There's a killer at the front gate. He offed a guard and a teacher or two."

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Fine, don't believe me and get killed for all I care."

"Wait a minute." Hisashi suddenly stopped them. "If what you said is true, we might need weapons."

He opened a locker and pulled out a baseball bat and handed it to Takashi before he broke off a broom handle and gave it to Rei.

"I'll be fine since I'm a black belt in karate."

"Alight then lets go."

Just as I finished, an announcement suddenly aired in the school's PA system.

"_Attention all staffs and students. I repeat, attention all staffs and students. At the present time there is a violent struggle occurring in the premises. Students, follow your teachers' instructions and evacuate in an orderly fashion._"

Having a bad feeling about the announcement. Hisashi said "Although it's good they realized this, I think we might need to hurry."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"So far, we're able to walk around freely because no one noticed any commotion. Once they know, we might have to fight our way out, not just whatever the hell's out there, but students and staff as well.

Just as he said this, we suddenly heard a panicked screaming coming out of the speaker. "_Hey, what are you doing? Stop this. Wait! Stay away... STAY AWAY! GYAAAAAAH! STOP IT! HELP! HELP MEEEEE! OW! IT HURTS... IT HURTS. I'M GONNA DIE! GAAAAAHHH!_" Just as suddenly, the broadcast ended and everything in the school went silent...

Just like the calm before a storm, everyone panicked and flooded the hallway, shoving, pushing, and pulling anything in front of them just to get one step closer to freedom.

"Shit!" Hisashi and I cursed as they ran opposite to the panicked rabble.

"Wait! Where are you going? Weren't we getting out of here?" Asked Rei following us

"With that announcement, everyone's going to flood towards the front entrance. We're better off escaping from the administrative building."

As we ran, we suddenly came across one of the teachers, Wakisaka-sensei who taught History. At first, we were worried if he was trying to stop us, but a closer look at him revealed otherwise.

He was dead... or undead. The wide gaping jaw, the eyes rolled up, and the jerky movements told us as much.


	4. The Dead School

_Good day every one! It's good to be back! Here's the next chapter. The Characters I have chosen along with mine will show up on my Profile along with some minor modifications to them due to wrong era of weapons and etc. Well then here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highschool of the Dead.

**Chapter 3: The Dead School**

I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end...

At the time, I had no idea that the next day, I'd be running for my life. Trying to escape from them. All the while, looking around as everything I once knew disappeared. And it was happening so fast…

* * *

Outer Walkways (Takashi POV)

As pandemonium broke out in the school area, our group of three was having a stand-off with a zombie. The dead Wakisaka-sensei was limping towards us as he heard something close by. That something was us.

"Rei, Takashi," Hisashi addressed. "Don't walk too fast towards him. We don't know what we're dealing with."

We did as were told and walked slowly to the decaying man until the distance between them was no more than 1 meter. However, for some reason this particular undead was drawn towards Rei and slowly approached her.

In the most inopportune moment, however the young woman was stunned. Due to the unwillingness to comprehend that this figure in front of her who was once a respected teacher was now an enemy.

"What are you doing? Rei! Do something!" I yelled in anger.

"Don't underestimate the soujutsu club." She yelled loudly.

Having finally came to her senses, she readied her mop-spear and in a single movement struck the zombified teacher on his knee, head, and finished with a stab to the heart.

However, to her horror, Wakisaka didn't stop and now her make-shift weapon was stuck in the zombie's torso.

"What? But I stabbed him in the heart!" Rei yelled in shock.

Fearing for his girlfriend's safety, Hisashi ran forward and grabbed Wakisaka in a chokehold and called out, "Now, Rei, pull it out!"

While she complied, I angrily yelled, "Hisashi, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'll be fine." He replied off-handedly. "I have a good grip on him."

Without warning, Wakisaka's head turned 180 degrees. Surprised by this inhuman feat, he loosened his hold on the undead teacher.

Hisashi tried to regain control by choking the undead teacher's head, but it was futile. Wakisaka opened his mouth so wide that they thought he had actually unhinged his jaw.

I saw that Rei was still dazed, so I tried to step in to save his friend's life. However, I was too late and Wakisaka bit into Hisashi's left arm.

The young man screamed in pain as the undead's teeth pierced through skin and muscle. Wasting no time, I ran forward and readied the bat.

With a heavy swing, the bat crushed Wakisaka's head and turned it into a mess of blood, bone, rotting flesh, and brain matter.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. That bite just broke my arm's skin." Hisashi replied after panting a bit.

"Can you run if we need to?"

"Yea..."

"Wait a minute!" Rei interrupted. "You saw what happened. There's no way he's fine after that... that THING bit him."

"I'm ok, Rei." Hisashi tiredly answered her. However, for some reason he didn't look at his own girlfriend, but his best friend.

This wasn't missed by the girl and in an attempt to not feel left out, she screamed. "No, we should go to the infirmary and get help!"

"We can't." I answered.

"What? What are you..."

"Takashi's right." Hisashi started. "We don't have the time or opportunity to go to the infirmary. Others will most certainly have thought of the same thing to help their friend. And if the situation is as bad as I think, around the infirmary might be the worst place to get help."

"Then... What should we do?"

"Get to safety."

Xxxx

_Roof_

"There." I said as I ran towards the door on the edge of the stairs.

As they got closer, a bad feeling formed in my gut. It was a feeling like nothing will ever be the same and the days ahead will be drearier. Yet at the same time, I felt an odd sense of dreadful excitement.

After the door was opened, we were greeted by a scene that foretold despair. All around the city, pillars of black smoke were rising from places dear to their hearts and places they were unfamiliar with. The noise of police sirens and car horns filled their ears, showing whoever was alive that hope is thinning as time goes. The smell of spilt blood and excrement from whatever victims the living dead tore apart filled the air, completing the vision of despair and hopelessness.

"No way... " Rei gasped in shock.

My eyes widened for a second, taking in the sights of the ruined city.

"Hey, Hisashi, Takashi," Rei called out, nearly in tears. "Until this morning, no, until we got here, do you ever think how we take every day for granted?"

Before she was answered, however a goup of transport aircraft flew by, surprising her and her 2 companions.

"What the? Were those Ki-57's?"

"Is it the US? No... they must be the Imperial Army..." (There where only two service branches in the Japanese Military. The Navy and the Army. Each had there own air corps.)

"But where are they from? There are no air bases around here."

"Heeey!" she called out. "Help us!"

"It's useless." Her boyfriend said. "The Home Guard are only mobilized when there are missions to be carried out.

"And besides," he continued as he pointed below. "They weren't doing anything to those."

The scene Hisashi pointed out was a scene befitting a horror movie. There in the field, one of their own schoolmates was screaming in pain as all around her, people who were once friends devoured her. Mindless of her scream, they bit onto her, tearing her flesh like rabid animals.

"With that going on, we won't be saved. Outside, people are trying to escape. While inside, those things are multiplying by eating people. One bite from Them and you're turned."

"Them?" I asked in confusion.

"They look and act like zombies from those old European folk tales, but at the same time they're not. I don't know why, but for some reason I think the only way to kill them is by crushing their heads."

Our moment of peace was broken when they heard a loud noise from the rooftop door.

"I think they're gonna break in." I said calmly.

"Then we should get to the observatory and block the stairs. It might not hold long, but it'll be enough."

Xxxx

_School infirmary (Ishii Kazu POV)_

"Sensei, hurry up!" I called out while barricading the windows of the infirmary by moving chairs, occasionally glancing back to the restrained remains of his once-friend.

However, the teacher in question didn't even look at the struggling student. Her attention was drawn to a struggling corpse that was motionless mere moments ago.

"Hmmm... This is really weird." The buxom blond said.

"Sensei!" I urged as he approached her.

"Urgh, dammit. I'm sorry, Okada." I yelled out as I struck my friend with an IV hanger.

The school nurse, Marikawa Shizuka didn't notice the urgency in my voice as she paced around while mumbling out loud. "I was sure that he died... I mean I checked the pulse and there was nothing. The skin was cold too, so it couldn't have been a false death. But even if he was dead, the temperature decrease is..."

"Sensei, they're breaking through!"

Instead of answering me however, the busty nurse sighed in annoyance. ",This is like a low budget horror movie from America..."

"Is this really the time to be worried about that?" the I desperately yelled.

"Okay, fine. Let's go. But there's something I have to take with me."

Just as she ran to pick up her bag, however, the undead broke through the makeshift barricade I prepared.

"AAAAARRGGH! HELP ME!" I, the captured, and currently consumed Ishii Kazu screamed in pain and fright.

It was very regretful that no-one was ever prepped for a zombie apocalypse. As so, the school nurse could only freeze in shock as she helplessly watched me, who helped her before, get torn by a group of zombies.

Xxxx

_Hallway near infirmary (Saeko POV)_

I, Fujimi High 3rd year, Busujima Saeko was at a conundrum. due to poor choice in my route I was stuck with quite a number of zombies in my way.

However, I did not care much about the details of these zombies. To me, the arrival of these things was nothing more than obstacles that delayed me from my survival.

But, I added as an afterthought, dealing with the undead may be better than dealing with the living. After all, if I were to accidentally swing harder than usual, I might be charged with murder or manslaughter. Luckily, such a problem is nowhere near a second thought with the undead.

Xxxx

_Infirmary_

As a normal person would say, broken doors and cracked windows were never good signs. However, the sight I saw was more than just something bad. Right in front of me a 2nd year student whose name eluded me was being torn apart by the undead. If I were a lesser person, I might throw up at the macabre sight. Yet, I calmly approached the rows of the undead while dispatching them one by one. After all, I realized a solid strike to the head was all she needed to kill one of those things.

As the last zombie's skull was cracked, I approached the quickly dying Ishii Kazu.

With the charisma of a military leader, I spoke. "I am the the captain of the kendo club, Busujima Saeko. 3rd year student, what is your name?"

"I-It's Ishii Kazu, senpai."

"Ishii-kun then. You did well in protecting Marikawa-sensei. I admire your courage."

With a softer tone, like a mother talking to her child, I continued. "Do you know what happens to those bitten? Do you want your parents and friends to see you like that? I have never killed anyone before, but if you want me to I can help you."

The young man smiled softly for the last time in his life as he resigned himself to his fate and said with acceptance. "P-please, do it."

Marikawa Shizuka approached us two, trying to stop the senior from doing what she thought she would do. "Huh? Wait! What are you..."

"Marikawa-sensei," I interrupted as I held up my hand to stop the nurse. "Please do not interfere. This is a matter of protecting a man's dignity."

I readied my wooden sword and continued. "To sit idly by like a woman is not something I'd rather do."

With probably the strongest strike I had done in her life, I ended a person life for the first time that day.

Xxxx

_Rooftop, astronomy club's observatory (Takashi POV)_

Our group of three managed to barricade the stairs in time, before any of the newly christened enemy 'Them' appeared on the rooftop. Everything seemed fine after we searched through the astronomy club's inventory which was enough to last us a day or more. Just as They showed up, a problem arose in the form of Hisashi who was coughing out blood.

"Takashi, help! Hisashi's..." Rei called out in panic.

I approached the two of them with a grimly calm aura. "You okay?"

"It's just like in the stories." Hisashi said in between coughs as he looked at the blood on his hands. "Even a single bite is fatal."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" his girlfriend yelled out. "YOU'LL BE OKAY!"

"This... is just like a scene... from the American movies." He said weakly, ignoring Rei completely.

"Hey... Takashi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..., but... I'll... have to... ask you for... another... favor."

"Name it." I said solemnly.

"Will... you... kill me?"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" Rei yelled again.

"I... don't... want... to be... one of Them." Hisashi continued his dying wish as he coughed up more blood.

"Yeah. Ill do it."

"TAKASHI! DON'T! Hisahi's... HISASHI WON'T TURN INTO THEM. HE WON'T!"

"Sorry... Rei. I guess... my time's... up."

"Any last words, Hisashi?"

"Even... the blossoming flowers will scatter. Who in our world is unchanging? The deep mountains of vanity, we cross them today. And we shall not see superficial dreams... nor be deluded." He recited perfectly with a smile of acceptance on his face.

In a single move, I pulled Rei away from her dying boyfriend and held my bat high. With a sharp downward motion, I smashed my best friend's left temple, smashing his skull and brain.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
